Les Privat Ala Shinigami
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kali ini Ichigo berniat untuk membuka tempat les privat. Alasanya? Simple banget karena ditinggal oleh keluarga tercintanya saat liburan musim panas. Bagaimanakah kelanjutanya? Hanya Ichigo yang tau.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Privat Ala Shinigami!**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**D****isclaimer : Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo, Idenya setelah baca fic buatan Yuzu-chan, dan ceritanya punya saya!**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,lebay,Mistypo(s)**

**Enjoy my Fic**

* * *

Karena di karakura sekarang liburan musim panas(kog cepat ya?) jadi keluarga Ichigo sudah bikin _Planning_ untuk menghabiskan liburan di luar kota. Namun sayangnya, hero kita aka Kurosaki Ichigo ketingalan readers! Alhasil, Ichigo hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang selalu apes itu. Saat ia lagi asik jalan-jalan, ia malah dapat brosur untuk les privat. Dan idepun langsung terlintas dikepalanya untuk membuat tempat les privat!

Maka ia segera pergi ke toko Urahara untuk meminjam Senkaimon.

"Urahara-san!" sorak Ichigo dengan semangat 45

"Kurosaki-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Urahara yang sibuk ngipasin seekor kucing hitam aka Yoruichi

"Pinjam Senkaimon ya?" kata Ichigo

"Pakai saja, kalau rusak ganti," kata Urahara

"Baik!" kata Ichigo lalu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah yang luasnya mengalahkan benua Asia itu. Dalam wujud shinigami, Ichigopun langsung pergi untuk merekrut karyawan-karyawannya itu.

**Korban 1: Dunia antah berantah(?)**

Kini Ichigo telah sampai di dunia antah berantah. Apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya ditempat ini? Mari kita ikuti saja. Ichigo terus berjalan melewati gunung, menuruni lembah, hingga menyeberang sungai. Hingga ahirnya ia menemukan seorang pria yang lagi duduk termenung di tepi empang, kali atau apapun itu.

"Woi!" teriak Ichigo

Pria iru hanya menoleh "Apa?" tanyanya

"Dari pada kau disini menambah jumlah pengangguran, menambah tingkat kriminalitas, dan sebagainya lebih baik ikut denganku," kata Ichigo

"Hah?" pria yang bernama lengkap Kaien Shiba itu hanya melongo dengan perkataan Ichigo yang sulit di cerna bahkan bagi orang yang terlalu jenius( aka Idiot) seperti Kaien ini.

"Udah, ikutan nggak?" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Nggak mau! Kenapa juga aku harus mengikutimu?" Tanya Kaien lagi

"Pokoknya harus!" kata Ichigo sambil menodongkan zanpakutounya

"Woi! Pemaksaan ne-Hwa!" Kaien langsung terlempar dan mendarat dengan keadaan tidak selamat di _training ground_-nya Urahara.

**Korban ke 2 : Soul Society**

'Hm… ' Ichigo terlihat serius dan sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah, karena korbannya yang satu ini cukup berbahaya. Bayangkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk mencincang Ichigo menjadi daging bakar, dan bahkan kalau ngamuk jauh lebih mengerikan dari Kenpachi atau Unohana sekalipun. Kini ia telah sampai di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan angka 9. Setelah menimbang ahirnya iapun masuk ke sana.

Sementara id divisi 9

Seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan tattoo 69 di pipi kirinya hanya merutuki tugasnya yang menumpuk di musim panas ini. Bayangkan, seorang wakil kapten harus mengerjakan 3 paperwork sekaligus, paperworknya, paperwork kaptennya serta seireitei _Magazine_. Meskipun saat ini kaptennya adalah Muguruma Kensei, tapi ia lebih suka berjalan-jalan di luar dan melimpahkan seluruh tugasnya pada wakil kaptennya yang terlewat setia ini.

"Hisagi-san!" teriak sorang mahluk berambut orange aka Ichigo

Hisagi yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo.

"Hisagi-san!" teriak Ichigo kini lebih keras dan secara langsung di telinganya. Hisagi yang kaget langsung jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya.

"Ada apa sih, Kurosaki?" gerutu Hisagi karena baru saja jatuh akibat ulah jeruk tak bertanggung jawab ini

"Jadi begini, dari pada kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dan tidak bermanfaat bagi bangsa dan Negara. Lebih baik kau ikut aku," kata Ichigo

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Hisagi bingung

"Udah ikut saja!" kata Ichigo yang langsung melempar wakil kapten divisi 9 ini keluar jendela dan langsung melewati senkaimon dan sampai di toko Urahara tepatnya training ground-nya.

"Hwa!"

Sukses Hisagi langsung menindih Kaien yang masih melongo itu.

"Aduh… Sakit! Jalan liat-liat!" maki Kaien

"Gimana mau liat-liat? Wong gue aja dilempar!" gerutu Hisagi

**Korban ke 3: Jigoku Hen**

Kini Ichigo pun masuk ke neraka. Ada apa gerangan ia sampai ke sini? Bayangkan Readers! Saking sayangnya Ichigo dengan "seseorang" Ia rela sampai pergi ke neraka untuk menjemputnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dimaksud kini sedang menangis terharu dan menghabiskan tissue(kredit) tersebut. Apakah ia menangis karena kedatangan pahlawan jeruk bertopengnya? Oh, sayang sekali ternyata seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata bewarna violet yang di kenal dengan nama Kokutou ini menangis karena menonton film TITANIC saudara-saudara! Dan bisa dilihat kini Jeruk bertopeng mulai mnghampiri snow white-dihajar Kokuto

"Ne.. Kokuto," kata Ichigo

"Apa?" Tanya Kokuto yang masih menyeka air matanya

"Udah jangan nangis, gue disini," kata Ichigo sok puitis

"Siapa yang nangisin elo, nih film TITANIC sedih banget," kata Kokuto lagi

"Ok, to the point saja, Jadi lebih baik loe ikut gue dari pada menhabiskan waktu loe disini dengan tayangan tak bemutu ini," kata Ichigo

"Hah?" Kokuto langsung cengo

"Bukan Hah! Tapi iya," kata Ichigo yang sudah berapi-api," atau.. "

Kini Kokuto langsung merinding disko saat reiatsu Ichigo memenuhi Jigoku Hen dan mulai meruntuhkan bangunan disekitarnya.

"Iya-iya gue ikut!" kata Kokutou dengan tampang tidak iklas

'Dari pada dia ngancurin Jigoku hen, ntar malah gue yang dimaki-maki sama penghuni sini,' gumam Kokutou dalam hati

"Baiklah ayo!" sorak Ichigo yang telah menggunakan topeng hollow dan langsung menyeret Kokutou dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu melemparnya ke dalam senkaimon. Dan mendarat di training ground Urahara.

Disana Landak dan Inu yang lagi minum the kembali cengo saat Senkaimon terbuka dan seekor burung pelican langsung melesat kea rah mereka dan- Gol!- dihajar KaiHisaKoku

"Loe siapa? Seenaknya aja main terjun segala!" gerutu Kaien

"Gue ini sinner," kata Kokuto

"Hah! Kog bisa?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya bisa lah, Landak!" kata Kokuto

"diam loe! Pelican!" maki Hisagi

Dan terjadilah perang mulut tidak waras antara dua mahluk tidak jelas ini.

**Korban ke 4: hueco Mundo**

Ichigo sampai di Hueco mundo dan berhasil melacak reiatsu seseorang yang merupakan pengendali Hyourinmaru, aka Kusaka soujirou yang lagi bermeditasi.

"Woi!Kusaka!" sorak Ichigo sok akrab

"Apa lagi,Jeruk?" Tanya Kusaka yang merasa terganggu

"Mending loe ikut gue dari pada lo-"

"ah, nggak minat gue," kata Kusaka

"Tapi gue be-"

"Udah-udah pulanglah wahai Jeruk terses- Ittai.. " gerutu Kusaka meringis saat dijitak Ichigo pakai Zangetsu

"Ah! Elo! Bisa nggak dengerin gue ngomong sampai selesai! Dari tadi kerjaan loe motang-motong mulu!Keki gue!" sorak Ichigo dengan kecepatan 9000 km/sec

Kusaka hanya melongo melihat Ichigo yang mencak-mencak kayak penari kecak itu.

""Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Kusaka lagi

"Jadi gini loe ikut aja sama gue, ntar gue-"

"Ah.. Ogah gue! Gue straight! Gue nggak mau sama jeruk berjalan dan terdampar kayak loe! Kalau Hitsu oke-oke aj- Ittai.. "Kusaka kembali meringis saat dijitak Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan Zangetsu

"Loe bisa dengerin gue sampai selesai nggak!" maki Ichigo

"Iya-iya," kata Kusaka ngalah

"Jadi gini gue ada bisnis. Ntar gue kasih deh fotonya si Toushirou saat ma-"

"Ya udah ayo!" kata Kusaka dengan semangat 94 menyeret Ichigo ke senkaimon dengan shunponya. Ichigo hanya menggerutu, ini pertama kalinya ia diseret. Dari tadi kan dia yang nyeret.

* * *

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?**

**Tetap stay tune in this Fic!**

"**Ye! Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hore!hore! ho-Buak!" **

"**Heboh aja loe thor!" Maki Kaien**

"**Tega loe, Kai-chan," kata Hikary**

"**Loe emang harus ditegain! Woi! Napa gue diseret-seret kayak gitu? Emang gue apaan!" protes Kaien**

"**Hehehe ya gitu deh! Oke Minna RnR pliss!" sorak Hikary**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Privat Ala Shinigami!**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**D****isclaimer : Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo, Idenya setelah baca fic buatan Yuzu-chan, dan ceritanya punya saya!**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,lebay,Mistypo(s)**

**Enjoy my Fic**

* * *

Kini Ichigo telah mengumpulkan para karyawan-karyawan yang berasal dari berbagai dunia dengan bentuk yang sejenis yaitu roh.

"Woi,Ruk! Ada apa sih?" gerutu Kusaka

"Woi!Kuro! gue sibuk neh!" protes Hisagi

"Woi, Kur! Kalau loe dendam ke gue, kita selesaikan aja sekarang!" maki Kokuto

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya cuek dan bersiul-siul ria.

"Whoi!" Sorak Kokuto,Kusaka, dan Hisagi sambil menggemplang Ichigo dengan Zanpakutou masing-masing sehingga Ichigo terpental hingga 1000 m.

Kaien yang nonton hanya ketawa ngakak melihat nasib Ichigo yang nggak beda jauh dengan jeruk ke injek Gorilla.

"Teme! Loe apa-apaan sih! Sakit bego!" maki Ichigo

"Kenapa loe nggak jawab pertanyaan kita!" maki Kusaka

"Nggak ada yang bisa liat loe semua baka!" maki Ichigo

"Trus napa loe bisa Jeruk!" maki Kusaka

"Gue Shinigami bego!" maki Ichigo

"Loe kan Cuma daikou, Kurosaki. Ingat itu **Daikou!**" kata Hisagi penuh penekanan

"Iya tapi kan sama aja! Yang ngalahin Aizen gue! Yang nyelametin Soul Society juga gue! Yang nyelametin Karakura juga gue! Terus yang nolong Soul society dari Bountou jug ague! Yang beresin Quincy jug ague! Lalu-"

"Ano siapa tadi nama lo? Kurosaki ya? " kata Kaien yang masih menahan tawa

"Iya! Gue Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Ichigo berapi-api

"Ano… kalau mau teriak-teriak cari tempat lain dong, malu tuh diliatin orang," kata Kaien nunjuk segerombolan anak perempuan yang ketawa-ketawa dan bisik-bisik.

Ichigo yang baru sadar langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Kediaman Kurosaki

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang dari tadi, Kaien!" maki Ichigo

"Yah, mana gue tau," kata Kaien lagi

"Kan setidaknya bisa bilang!" maki Ichigo

"Kan udah gue bilang!" maki Kaien

"Wahai para jeruk dan jeruk beda warna, tolong tenang menurut-"

"Diam loe!" maki Kaien dan Ichigo lalu kembali perang mulut

"Jeruk!" sorak Kaien

"Raspberry!" sorak Ichigo

"Orange!" sorak Kaien

"Kuro!" sorak Ichigo

"Baka!"

"Ahok!"

"woi, udah woi," kata Hisagi sweatdrop dengan perkelahian nggak jelas dan nggak bermutu ini

"Diam lo landak!" sorak Kaien dan Ichigo

"Enak aja loe Inu! Jeruk!" sorak Hisagi

Kini ahirnya mereka bertiga jadi perang mulut

"Ah! Udah-udah! Loe tenang atau gue bekuin loe semua!" sorak Kusaka yang udah megang Hyourinmaru

Semua langsung tenang.

"Sugoi," kata Kokuto kagum

"Jadi sekarang ada apa sih, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Jadi gini gue berniat untuk buka tempat Les Privat. Nah makanya gue bawa loe semua kesini," kata Ichigo

"Oh.. " kata Kusaka

"Les Privat toh," kata Kaien

"Gue pikir apaan," kata Kaien

"Itu sih mudah," kata Kokuto

"Eh! Apa Les Privat!" sorak para Shinigami dan sinner itu dengan tampang horror

"Woi! Stoberi! Kita ini bukan guru!" protes Kaien

"Bener tuh!"kata yang lainnya

"alah sama aja toh," kata Ichigo

"Tidak! Ntar apa kata seluruh angggota divisi 13, Fukutaichou mereka yang keren bin tampan ini jadi guru? Oh, No!" kata Kaien berlebay ria

"Ogah! Loe mau gue bunuh diri! Ntar apa kata yang lainnya masa wakil kapten divisi 9, harus mengajar? Nggak bisa lah yaw," kata Hisagi dengan nada narsis

"Nggak! Ntar hancur reputasi gue sebagai ketua, merangkap pimpinan dari sinner kalau gue jadi guru! Nggak level banget deh,"kata Kokutou lagi

"Ntar gue harus bilang apa, yang ada gue malah diejek! Mau di taroh dimana muke gue? Please deh, rasional dikit, " protes Kusaka

"Helo! Jadi gue harus terbang dari soul society ke Hueco Mundo hingga Jugoku Hen sambil bilang Wow gitu?" kata Ichigo dengan nada lebay

"Ya iyalah, masa Ya iya dong? Duren aja dibelah, bukan dibedong!" kata Kaien dengan gaya ibu-ibu arisan

Kusaka yang paling waras makin cengo dengan dengan aksi orang-orang di sekitarnya ini.

"Maca cih? Sesuatu bangets ya?" kata Ichigo dengan gaya sok imut

"Loe ini maunya apa sih? Dikasih garam minta lautan! Dikasih hati minta jantung! SMS nggak pernah, Nelepon apa lagi! Jadi mau loe apa sih? Kalau seperti ini kita ahiri saja sampai disini!" kata Hisagi dengan nada puitis

"Gommen neh, akyu tak punya pyulsa," kata Ichigo dengan nada dan ekspresi lebay

Kusaka yang dari tadi nonton pengen muntah dengan comedian nyasar dan tidak bermutu ini.

"Mianhae, Ichi. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama," kata Kokuto dengan ekspresi sok romantic seperti di drama korea

"Mwo? Itu tak benar Kokuto, aku-"

"Argh! Udah! Berhentilah menjadi pasien rumah sakit yang baru keluar! Tampang Macho! Hati hello kitty! Cetar membahana badai ulala banget deh! " Maki Kusaka kesal sambil mencak-mencak kayak anak kecil nggak dibeliin permen lollipop

"Sabar,Kusa. Stay cool," kata Hisagi yang berusaha menenangkan rekan senasibnya ini.

"Habisnya gue kesel! Sel!Sel!" maki Kusaka lagi

"Udah-udah ntar, gue beliin toblerone deh," kata Hisagi

"Ciyus?" Tanya Kusaka

"Enelan," kata Hisagi

"Mi apa?" Tanya Kusaka

"Mi pangsit, mi telor, mi tek-tek, mie aceh," kata Hisagi yang sudah kayak orang promosi restoran

"Oke deh, kalau begitu, aku mau. Tapi nanti beliin es cream Magnum juga ya?" kata Kusaka yang udah kayak anak kecil merengek ke orang tuanya

"Iya-iya, apa sih yang nggak buat Kusa-chan, jangankan magnum, tornado pun bakal kubelikan," kata Hisagi

"Asik!Kusa, sayang akak," kata Kusaka

"Woi! Napa loe malah mainin drama upin ipin woi!" sorak Kaien yang langsung ngejitak Hisagi dan Kusaka dengan Nejibana

"Aduh, loe tega bener deh, sakit bego! Lama-lama gue ngerasa kayak shinchan aja. Tadi dijitak Zangetsu dua kali, sekarang Nejibana, ntar apa lagi," kata Kusaka yang ngelus kepalanya yang benjol itu

"Baiklah, Karakura! Tanggal 14 Februari! Tahun 2013, dengan ini saya Kurosaki Ichigo- Bletak!" Ichigo langsung meringis dijitak Hisagi dengan Kazeshini

"Loe pikir proklamasi!" maki Hisagi

"Yang pasti begini. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, iklas atau tidak. Loe semua harus, wajib melaksanakannya!" kata Ichigo lagi

"Kalau kita nggak mau?" Tanya Kaien

"Gue bakal ngumbar aib loe semua, Hm.. jadi gimana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyeringai

"Deal!" kata mereka semua serempak

Ichigo hanya tersenyum puas, rencana tinggal dijalankan. Tak sia-sia ia harus melewati dinginnya kutub utara hingga panasnya neraka(?) ahirnya rencananya telah sempurna. Lalu ia kembali menyeret semuanya ke toko urahara untuk dibuatkan gigai.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Saya update lagi nih! Makasih banyak yang udah mau mereview fic ini. " kata Hikary**

**"Review fic buat yang nggak login,Yang pertama dari KagamineKurosakikirina-chan, buset panjang amat!" kata Ichigo cengo**

"**Hehehe, syukurlah. Saya pikir ceritanya malah melebay nggak jelas hehehe. Oke makasih udah Review nih udah di update!" kata Hikary**

"**Lalu dari The Fairyna Tale, hehehe Makasih udah mereview, Ala-chan," kata Kaien**

"**Selanjutnya dari Teddy Bear, Wah, kawai! Teddy!" sorak Kusaka**

"**Loe kenapa?" Tanya semua dengan tampang jawdrop**

"**Ehem… disini Senkaimon telah menggunakan berbagai portal yang bisa melewati berbagai ruang dan waktu," kata Kusaka lagi**

"**Oke! Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau Mereview! Mind to Review again?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Privat Ala Shinigami!**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**D****isclaimer : Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo, Idenya setelah baca fic buatan Yuzu-chan, dan ceritanya punya saya!**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,lebay,Mistypo(s)**

**Enjoy my Fic**

* * *

Pagi harinya saat bangun Hisagi langsung cengo melihat Ichigo yang bershunpo memenuhi ruangan itu.

'Gila... Bakat nih anak ikut lomba shunpo,'gumam Hisagi seraya duduk santai dan malah nonton itu

"Loe ngapain His?"tanya seekor jeruk salah warna aka Kaien

"Eh,Kai. Nggak ini lihat anggota Omnitskidou latihan,"kata Hisagi seraya menunjuk Ichigo yang bershunpo memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kaien hanya melongo dan ikutan duduk di samping Hisagi tanpa bisa berkomentar apapun saat melihat Ichigo yang bertebaran dan memenuhi ruangan itu,bagai stand jeruk.

"Wah,pembantu baru kita rajin ya,"kata Kokutou yang ikutan nongkrong

"Wajar,mahal bro bayarnya. Yang bersih ya!"sorak Kusaka

Saat itu emosi Ichigo langsung naik

"Rasakan ini! Getsuga Tenshou!"teriak Ichigo seraya melempar kemoceng dan tepat mengenai Kusaka yang lagi melongo itu.

"K. O! pemenangnya Jeruk!"sorak Kaien yang malah jadi wasit itu.

"Enak aja!Gue Ichigo baka Inu!"maki Ichigo lagi

"Udah-udah! Sesama jeruk itu nggak usah berantem deh!"kata Kokutou lagi

Setelah ajang ritual tersebut, Ichigo segera melempar bungkusan pada karyawan-karyawannya itu.

"Loh apaan nih?"tanya mereka dengan tampang bingung,cengo,bego dan Innocent.

"Liat aja ndiri,"kata Ichigo

"Hm... "Kini keempat shinigami itu atau lebih tepatnya 3 shinigami dan satu sinner itu memandang bungkusan yang diberikan Ichigo itu.

"Isinya apa ya?"kata Kaien penasaran

"Hm.. jangan-jangan hollow,"kata Hisagi

"Hisa...Hisa loe jangan aneh-aneh deh, mana mungkin hollow bisa dibungkus. Nggak muat bego!"kata Kaien geleng-geleng

"Wah!Jangan-jangan film F4 atau BBF atau Habibie Ainun!"kata Kokuto yang sudah jadi maniak film itu

"Nggak mungkin!"kata Kaien lagi

"Gue tau!pasti isinya King`s seal!"kata Kusaka lagi

"Loe juga mana mungkin. Ah dasar,"gerutu Kaien

"Udah ayo kita buka1"kata Kusaka lagi

"Tapi kalau isinya Bom gimana?"tanya Kokuto

"Hwa! Gue nggak mau mati!" sorak Kaien lebay

"Kita semua kan udah mati bego!" maki Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah gue buka duluan,"kata Kusaka tegang.

Ia mulai membuka bungkusan mencurigakan itu, Hyourinmaru disampingnya. Ia membukanya dan masih ada bungkusan dengan tulisan'Silahkan dibuka'. Lalu dibuka lagi muncul lagi tulisan' Anda pasti bisa'. Lalu saat yang ketiga kalinya masih bungkusan dengan tulisan 'Jangan patah semangat' Hingga Kusaka sampai memaki dengan bungkusan yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Hah~ capek,"gerutu Kusaka seraya menyeka keringatnya

"Gila banyak bener bungkusannya,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Apa bapaknya bagian pengiriman barang ya?"kata Kaien ikutan cengo

"Ayo buka lagi Kus,mana tau isinya emas batangan,"kata Kokuto menyemangati

"Kus,Kus, Loe pikir gue tikus!sialan loe!"maki Kusaka seraya membukia bungkusan itu lagi dan-

"Lha... kog... "

Semuanya lnagsung terpana,kagum, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terutama Kusaka yang sudah mati-matian membuka bungkusan yang ternyata isinya adalah... Baju Kemeja dan celana Jenas

"What the Hell!"maki Kusaka mencak-mencak

Kaien,Hisagi dan Kokuto langsung ketawa ngakak lalu membuka bungkusan masing-masing yang isinya juga adalah kemeja dan celana jeans itu.

"Eh, kog ada kertas apaan nih?"kata Kusaka

"Hm... Selamat anda memenangkan penghargaan sebagai orang terbego by Urahara Kisuke... " kata Kokuto yang membaca pesan itu.

"Awas aja tuh pemilik toko!"maki semuanya

Lalu mereka pun memakai kemeja yang diberikan Ichigo itu.

"Neh... "

"apa?"

"Masa cowok dikasih kemeja pink! Nggak banget deh!"maki Kusaka keki

"Wah... Kusa menawan~"ejek Kaien

"Sialan loe Kai!"maki Kusaka

"Udah-udah ayo,"kata Hisagi santai

Ahirnya mereka pun menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah bertampang bahagia,senang,gembira dengan background lope-lope.

"L-Lo kenapa Chi?"tanya Kaien dengan tampang Illfiil

"Bisnis gue berhasil! Berhasil!"sorak Ichigo nangis haru

"Hah?Maksud loe?"tanya Kusaka

"Udah ada murid! Kita dapat murid!"sorak Ichigo nangis lebay

"Lebay loe! Jadi kita ngajarin apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya pelajaran dong bro, kayak IPA,IPS,Matematika,dan sebagainya,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Whoi! Kita nggak ada belajar gituan!kita Cuma belajar kendo, kidou dan baca tulis aja!"sorak Kusaka,Kaien dan Hisagi

"Ya udah ajarin aja kendo,dan kidou susah benar,"kata Kokutou lagi

"Woi1Ini dunia manusia bro!alias Human world! Bagaimana cara ngajarinnya!"sorak Kusaka lagi

"Dan juga kalau untuk kendo gue bakal nyeret si tuyul kaku,sibanci yumi, si baboon renji dan si sadist ken-chan,"kata Ichigo

"Eh apa tadi loe bilang?!"kata Hisagi cengo

"Si botak Kaku?"tanya Ichigo

"Bukan!"

"Si banci Yumi?"

"Bukan! Yang terahir!"kata Hisagi lagi

"O si sadist Ken-chan kenapa?"tanya Ichigo dengan tampang Innocent

"Sejak kapan loe jadi Yachiru?!"kata Hisagi shock

"Hehehe gitu deh,"kata Ichigo tersipu malu(lha kog..)

"Tapi Chi! Ini pelecehan1gue ini wakil kapten divisi 9!ntar yang ngerjain paperwork gue siapa?!"kata Hisagi berapi-api

"Tenang aja, nih gue udah ajukan dan disetujui oleh Komandan Genryusai dan Kapten Kensei,"kata Ichigo nyengir

"What the... "

"Sabar ya,Bro,"kata Kaien menghibur teman senasibnya itu.

Saat itu Hisagi langsung berniat untuk menghancurkan Seireitei dengan bom atom serta memenggal kapten terkutuknya aka Kensei dan Kakek bangkotan yang sesuka hati memberi keputusan itu.

"Udah!yang pasti mulia besok loe semua mengajar TITIK!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Tapi cara ngajarnya gimana bego!"maki Kokuto

"Yah ajarin aja apa yang loe tau!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Oke!Gue ngajar biologi!"sorak Kaien dengan pede setinggi langit

"ah, gue ngajar fisika aja,"kata Kusaka lagi

"I ngajar Gaikokugo!"kata Kokuto

"Hm... gue ngajar PKN deh,"kata Hisagi

"Oke!gue ngajar Sejarah!"kata Ichigo mantap

"Lalu untuk yang lainnya gimana?"tanya Hisagi

"Maksud loe?"

"Itu seperti Matematika, Kimia, Ekonomi, dan lain-lain,"tanya Hisagi

"Ntar gue pikirin deh, gimana bagusnya!yang penting besok loe semua mulai bekerja!"kata Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi masa harus Pink gini?!"protes Kusaka lagi

"Yang penting niat,"kata Ichigo

"Udahlah,Kusa-chan cocok kog,"kata Kaien lagi

"Cocok dari mana!loe minta gue bekuin Inu!"maki Kusaka

"Hhh... Dasar,"Hisagi dan Kokutou hanya geleng-geleng dengan sikap Kaien dan Kusaka yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang jadi muridnya siapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Nah ini dia,"kata Ichigo memperlihatkan listnya dan...

"Dear god!"sorak Kaien

"Kami-sama!"sorak Kusaka

"Oh No~~!"sorak Kokuto

"Oh My god!"sorak Hisagi makin frustasi

"Biasa aja deh! Nggak usah Lebay!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Nggak ada yang lain ya?"tanya Kaien

"Nggak,"kata Ichigo

"Loe mau ngebunih kita semua!"maki Hisagi

"Emang,"kata Ichigo santai

"Napa nggak Yachiru aja sekalian!"maki Hisagi kesal

"Dia terlalu kechill "kata Ichigo lagi

Alhasil mau tidak mau,suka tidak suka, mereka wajib melaksanakan pekerjaan yang katanya membawa pahala dan katanya bisa mendapat penghargaan itu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Oke Seeyou in the Next Chapter!

**TBC**

* * *

"**Minna!Minna saya balik!"sorak Hikary**

"**Loe tega bener nyiksa kita,"gerutu Kusaka**

"**Salah eke apa?"tanya Kaien**

"**What is salah boku?"kata Kokuto**

"**Woi!Berhenti mencampur adukkan bahasa like that understood?"ancam Hikary**

"**Bukannya loe juga thor?"kata Hisagi**

"**Hehehe gue beda,Oke mari kita lihat Revieewwnya... "**

**"Pertama dari Rudi-san, yah,gitu deh kayak nggak tau aja mereka gimana,"kata Hisagi**

**"Selanjutnya dari... Teddy!-Buak,"**

**"Loe kenapa sih dari kemarin OOc bener sama si Teddy?"gerutu Kaien**

**"Hehehe ya gitu deh, mereka kan kumpulan para Lebayer`s,"kata Hitsugaya**

**"Woi!Kita bukan Lebayer`s!"protes Kaien,Hisagi,Kusaka,Kokuto dan Ichigo**

**"Lalu dari Yuzuna Yuki-Eh!enak aja!gue paling cocok jadi guru! paling cocok!"kata Ichigo lagi**

**"Biasa aja deh nggak usah lebay! Lalu dari Shuukai-san, yah begitulah. Salahkan author stress kita ini yang hobi nonton termehek-mehek,"kata Kokuto**

**"Enak aja! sembarangan loe!"protes Hikary**

**"Berhubung perang disini akan terjadi jadi sesi Review di ahiri. Terimakasih buat yang udah mereview! Arigatou!"kata Hisagi**

**"Mind to RnR lagi?"kata Kaien**


End file.
